vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102560-wildstar-confessions
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Here comes Olivar and the Chua death squads. | |} ---- You dun goofed now. But no worries. Madda is gunna learn you good. | |} ---- ---- ---- Me too, cause.... "Patty cake, Patty cakeWith no handsGot me in this club making wedding plansIf I take pictures while you do your danceI can make you famous on InstagramHot damn itYour booty like two planetsGo head, and go ham sammichWhoa, I can't stand it'Cause you know what to do with that big fat buttWiggle, wiggle, wiggleWiggle, wiggle, wiggleWiggle, wiggle, wiggleJust a little bittle... swing" | |} ---- If I get caught... It's like an octopus inking or something. helps me escape. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not too crazy, unless you've been 50 longer than a few hours. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait YOU CAN DO THAT!? | |} ---- Transponder OP. Or rather I think that's what its for. | |} ---- You're welcome. B) | |} ---- ---- Is this some weird tank version of a virginity fetish? <_< | |} ---- ---- I'll pick the mob up if it was accidental, but as a long time tank, I've found it's less frustrating to let intentional pullers die, vs telling the same guy not play tank 15 times (some people need the hard way). I'm a lot more tolerant in the sub 50 adv/dgs, but babysitting gets old after awhile. :) | |} ---- ---- Oh I'll pick it up, eventually, I just won't blow a taunt on someone who clearly wanted to tank. =P | |} ---- I pull things then void slip so the tank has to grab it off the healer before we they all die. | |} ---- Aww. Grab stalkers and warriors, destroy everything. | |} ---- That's one thing, quadruple cast nanofield will pretty much rip anything off the anyone instantly. Spellsurged charged shot before I've even looked at the next pull, you're on your own. | |} ---- Have... have you tanked for me before? I feel you've tanked for me before. | |} ---- I think we've all read enough manga to know where this is going. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Yea, I'm a little worried about timing things with 24 interrupt armor. | |} ---- I think 8-15 mans would be amazing. But then, I've always preferred small raids. | |} ---- I believe the Magic number to be 18. Even though I like to do 20 and up. I feel like 18 would be consistent, allows fore diverse setups and allows for a decent amount of personalities. FF:ARR does 8 and they have 24 mans but they aren't Progression Raids.They are basically Heroics with 3 separate teams operating. Kinda feel like Console is holding them back a bit. 8 man for Raids is way too small imo. The game seems to be kicking ass though. Maybe they are on to something. In any case I long for 40 mans but I know that those days are over and I can accept it. It just doesn't fit the Modern MMORPG demographics. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're my hero. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Chicken. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- What what? Party shed is lots lots of fun! Promise! Neffie not weirdo or anything... #justchuathings | |} ---- I'm the DPS that pulls when the tank is the caboose of the adventure train. | |} ---- ---- W★ | |} ---- ---- I pretty much non-stop pull, but if I'm running towards a mob and your spell-surged charge shot goes off before I've even hit the mob, I might decide to pull it off you, only if the healer decides to heal you, and thereby risks getting healing threat. Seriously, keep it in your pants long enough for me to hit it once. | |} ---- We have to start super early or the good dps classes will throw their meters in our faces. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't trust anyone else to slot interrupts, so I run kick, grapple, and flashbang. >_> | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I've done this too on several occasions. A woman (in another game) started whining about how bad I was at healing, so I tried to have a normal, mature discussion about healing and my lack of skill. She kept flaming me, trolling me and even started a vote to have me kicked from the group (she failed), so I gave her one last warning about messing with the healer. Not a good idea... So when we reached the boss later, I asked her one last time to apologize and act mature. When she refused, I told her "No healing for you!" and ignored her through most of the fight. Not only did we survive, but I gave her juuust enough healing that she survived too. But man, I loved watching her panic with 20% of less health through most of the fight. Bwahaha...! The morale of the story is? You don't mess with a healer. :D Been playing since launch too, and my highest level is 25 or 26, and Settler level 22-ish. Not even sure. Why on earth would I want to hurry to max level? There are never anything to do there for long, unless you focus entirely on PvP, raid and dungeons. I hate all of those. More on topic, I like going to Algoroc, herd rowsdower into the minefield, then set off the mines. That'a teach them for looking so cute and fluffy. :P | |} ---- I like you Chelley, your posts amuse me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If I wanted fair fights in the open world, I wouldn't have rolled a stalker. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You think that's funny, you should hear some of the stuff we translate from the native tongue to English. Always something lost in translation... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My favorite in the French version is in Levian Bay when Zin says "Oh Kevo, you're such a bother" in English and "Oh, Kevo, you're a bRother" in French. Granted, the voices are awesome and we have French Santa Claus/Tony the Tiger/Baloo/Sovereign/God Morgan Freeman as the Archon. I also think French Caretaker/Gardien is best Caretaker (by just a tiny bit, though). | |} ---- Oh, my personal favorite I can't remember the game. I think it was one of Capcom's. Super serious boss fight, I think at the end, where the woman you're trying to save is incessantly yelling through the fight, "DON'T COME!" I spent the whole fight trying my hardest to win and not to break down laughing. | |} ---- I haven't done this yet (in wildstar at least), but I do lay down a few rules as a medic healer... I go this is my range, these places are ideal spots to stand by me for heals. You're not in this range, you're not getting heals. >:D Needless to say I was in a dungeon last night and this happened I let a dps die and by the next boss, they wised up | |} ---- AGREE X1000. So sick of these morons. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's why I run around naked on my SS. The best costume is your birthday suit. :D | |} ---- I'm sick of intolerant jerks thinking they own the forums. | |} ---- INORITE. We have so many people pretending to be something they are not here, from all the world first raiders, to the Maserati driving 13 year olds, and the tech geniuses with "60 years experience" in computers. The constant stream of people pretending to be game designers and market analysts is probably one of the worst. Oh yeah and I guess those guys pretending to be the characters they play in the game. | |} ---- Chua. You're thinking Chua. Replace Shinies with Science and there ya go. | |} ---- Nothing wrong with a bit of escapism every now and then, I find the internet is one of the worlds biggest dressing up boxes and re-invention tools there is. Which can have it's pro's and sadly some very destructive cons when people use it as a tool to prey on the younger and weaker. I find that I prefer to be truthful about who I am, because it means I make more lasting relationships and friends on the net.. *winks* BTW I (am) or (used to be) an Artist, and I can offer proof... http://deathly-delights.deviantart.com/ Sarah | |} ---- ---- I see some familiar stuff here. Left to explore new galaxies or still around the Milky Way to bring the fight to the Iconians? | |} ---- Yeah stop RP'ing guys. You're ruining Darkhand and Cartoon Batman's forum experience. Don't you want them to keep coming back? Well they won't so long as you keep roleplaying on this RPG forum! You should feel ashamed! | |} ---- Hey now, I was joking around. I'm not a fan of it by any means (I also don't like nutella, I'm probably a terrible person), but that doesn't mean any of you RPers should be deprived of your fun! ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Geeze, couldn't you just wear helmets and wait for the eventual "change your appearance"-patch? :blink: | |} ---- I didn't even know DeviantArt was still around. I had an account in high school where I used to draw weapons for freestyle roleplay sessions in AutoCAD. I wonder if it's still around. | |} ---- ---- But it's actually Tech-pionier, which is Tech-pioneer, which is actually a more fitting description for the class. I suggest new glasses. :huh: Edit: Wow never mind the "more fitting". I wasn't aware it's an official military term in English too. Anyway, it's very accurate in both languages. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- A bit off-topic, but over here, the line "I'm bringing you down, cracka!" was translated to "I will get you, you potato." Somehow doesn't quite have the same ring to it. :D (this was a tv-show, btw. Not Wildstar.) | |} ---- Wait, German version? :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- /salute | |} ---- If they're the same faction I just add them to the Ignore list, with a note that says "Opportunistic cockgobbler." | |} ---- I'd understand that if it was repeated offenses, but to ignore someone and call them that because they got one update from under you is a little... anti social. | |} ---- Oh? | |} ---- Social stuff isn't my forte, being autistic and all. I'm also just that cynical. | |} ---- It does make you look cool though. Or so I've heard. | |} ---- My confession is that I don't like it when people are bad at math. 24/40 and 3/5 are both 60%. :P | |} ---- To stun a mob with 3 interrupt armour, wouldn't you need 4 interrupts? | |} ---- We are still there, we have been RPing there for about four years every month on the same ship, lifetime sub for that game!. Alway's great to meet another Trekie!! (Live Long And Prosper!) And Vic yeah it's still going strong, and I would imagoine your account is still there :) Sarah | |} ---- ---- Th...that is way too sad. Git gud. | |} ---- ---- Wait, you are a scientist? Why not use holographic distraction to get past the mobs? Tier 3 Holographic distraction is GINORMOUS and can distract like, a whole room at once. Even Tier 1 distraction can distract 1 veteran mob. | |} ---- Madda doesn't have tier 3, and the mob will usually stare at it for a second before going back to Madda while Madda is using said object. They're so mean ; ~; | |} ---- ---- ---- We should make a party. Call it "0 Arena Rating or Bust". They say spellslingers one shot everything. I'm not one shotting anything yet. <_< | |} ---- My esper is Scientist. I tend to burn it in town for a dance friend. <.< >.> | |} ---- ---- The Don is correct. 24 stuns to nullify the armor, 1 more stun to stun. So 25 stuns for Raid, ~60% 3 stuns to nullify the armor, 1 more stun to stun. So 4 stuns for party of 5, 80% | |} ---- ---- ----